Randy Cunningham/Quotes
"Last Stall on the Left" * (Finding out he's the new Ninja.) "Oh, my... SWEE-EE-T!" * "'Believe in the weapon that is in the suit.'? Okay, what's in the suit? I'm... in the suit. I'm the weapon! I just have to believe in me!" * "Hello, students! 'T is I, THE NINJA!" * "Remember to tip those lunch ladies!" * "Come on, baby, drop some secret ninja knowledge on me." * "I believe in me; I believe in me; I believe in me kicking your butt!" * "I wouldn't say I'm 'getting pwned'..." * "Aw man, I am getting pwned!" * "Who's gettin' pwned now?!" * "I don't know how it works, but the ninja suit is the straight-up cheese." * "Now as the Ninja I must be prepared at any time to do this (punches air), and this (kicks air), and how could I forget this? (kicks air)" * "Ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, aaannnd ninja block!" * "No, Howard, this stinks. Smoke bomb!" (throwing down smoke bomb) * "I think he has to wait for, like, a monster or robot to attack..." * "I mean, it's not like he can just smoke-bomb on by for a 'meet-'n'-greet'... or can he?" * "I NEED – TO USE – THE BATHROOM!" * " I have to tell Howard!" (looking back at the box and seeing a slip of paper in it saying he can't tell anyone) "Ohhhh, that's wonk!" "Got Stank" * (To Howard) "Hey, why don't you come up with the plan for once?" (laughing) * "Yeah, now we're just two freshmen kickin' it in speedos. Nothin' embarrassing about that." * "I HAVE TO DE-STANK 'EM, BRO!" * "Gotta de-stank this geek!" * "So here's a question Bucky. What's going on here... L-like in this area..?" * "I do not feel right about beating up a band geek!" "So U Think U Can Stank" * (To Heidi, who has called him 'Andy') "Randy, name's Randy. Known you my whole life." * "Schweet! They know both our names! Plan worked! Ten out of ten!" * "And I can't get enough of it!" "McFists of Fury" * "McFist is so Bruce! He's the cheese! His name should be Bruce McCheese! He is my hero!" * "Monica was hot, but that's ridiculous." (Robo-Ninja punches him.) "Aw, come on! That was a great line!" * "But you can't be the bad guy! You're Hannibal McFist! You manufacture awesome!" * "What better mask for a villain... than the most beloved man in town?!" * (To Howard about History) "Then why am I getting a D in it?" * (walking into a building) "Building! That's a building!" * "Ninja Nomicon! I'll be behind that tree." * "'Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask.' That Robo-Ninja is no hero! Don't worry! I'm on it!" "Gossip Boy" * "Every once in a while my ninja-ing takes me to a wicked gross place I call the 'Shnasty Zone.'" * "Ninja sprint!" * "Ninja stop, ninja stop, ninja stop.....!" * "Aw, shnasty!" "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" * "Awesome! At! Riddles! Me! * "Aw, we've just been Greened!" * "The Nomicon!" (Howard: "That's your math book.") "I meant the Nomicon!" (whipping out the Nomicon) * "YOU HAVE TINY HANDS, ALL RIGHT!?!?" * "Probably shouldn't have left Julian behind." * "Sweet Ninja, that hurt!" "House of 1,000 Boogers" * "McSquiddles! 'LICK THE LIGHTING!'" * "I'll be in the Nomicon!" * "Ninja surf!" * "He only ate a booger; there's no way that can come back to haunt me!" * "The greatest party in the history in high school and we're not invited. This burns man, this burns deep." * "Howard, I can't just Ninja out because we wanna go to Bash's party. Now if Bash's stepdad was my arch''nemesis'' or... Oh, my Ninja!" * "'A ninja must master the art of stealth.' Yes, okay, yes! Reveal, conceal. Conceal, reveal. Camouflage? Oh, that is so BRUCE!" "Attack of the Killer Potatoes" * "Potato coming to life, not a big deal..." * "Okay, now that's a big deal!" * "BOOM, gravity! SCIENCE! Or is it a law?" * "You know, Howard, we've learned a valuable lesson from this..." (laughing) * "Brown Noser!" (referring to Bucky) "Dawn of the Driscoll" * "Ninja bone dodge!" * "Ninja rotating table kick!" * "Where did your husband take..." (pausing) "...that boy whose name I do not know." * "Ninja lead!" * "Viceroy, just need to talk..." * "Jerry – Driscoll – Is – ALIVE!" * "And you married that wacko?" * "Not if I have anything to say about it– h'oh, boy. Not if Viceroy has anything to say about it. A lot of science in here..." * "How do you like me now, homie?" * "Ugh, heads UP!" * "How does the bowtie stay on? That makes no sense!" * "So Booce! Did you get it? Booce." * "My hands! I can't control them! Nothing is safe! Nothing is safe!" "Night of the Living McFizzles" * "Theresa, you scared the juice out of– Howard, just Howard, and I'm very brave." * "You're holding my hand. I mean, yo that's cool baby. Howard, you want to get in on this?" * "Go for it some of us are scaredy babies and some of us are me." * "Mind? By all means." * "I'm not scared!" * "G-G-Ghost! That's a honkin' ghost!" * "You guys get out of here." * "Okay, I can handle this. Or should I say the Ninja... Mask is with Howard!" * "Really? We're still doing that? Just give me the mask." * "Please, Debbie Kang, we're guys. Guys don't get scared." * "I would be delighted. They don't call me 'Hardcore Cunningham' for nothing." * "I'm not a scaredy baby! If anyone's a scaredy baby, it's gotta be you!" "Monster Dump" * "Aw, that means so much to ... that boy I never heard of." * "You're all kinds of schnasty!" (holding Nicholas) * "Um, you could take a vacation from helping my archenemy try to kill me!" * "If it was easy it wouldn't be awesome! We just have to find a way to get up there." * "Hey, where are the victory nachos?" * "Those 'chos were for both of us!" "Viva El Nomicon" * "Ninja flash back!" * "Ninja time chop!" * "You're giving us an F?!" * "An F?!" * "Hey, look! It's that guy!" * "Mexican Death Bear?!" * "It's too fast, it's too strong..." * "Hork up the band geek!" * "I am in the ZONE." * (The Nomicon falls on his head) "GAH!" (falling in pain) "NOMICON! THAT'S A NOMICON!" "30 Seconds to Math" * (To the crowd) "I'm the Ninja! ...Why did I say that?" * "What has five nipples and is going to win the Battle of the Bands? These guys!" * (To Howard) "Howard!? Why are you putting cupcakes in my ears?!" "Monster Drill" * (Laughing) "Free the chicken? What am I supposed to do with that?" * "Clouds, wind, chicken! Chicken!" * (Reacting to Howard's insult towards his Ninja scarf) "Hey! The scarf is a serious Ninja tool! Plus, it's cool! IT'S COOL!" "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" * "WINTER BREAK!" "Stank'd to the Future" * "Let's skip the 'roar play' and get right to the fun stuff!" * "NO! That is all kinds of gross! Smoke-bomb!" * "BOOM! Knot not tied, tied." "Wave Slayers" * "Howard, sometimes you have to say, 'What the juice?' ... WHAT THE JUICE?!" * "Ah...Oh...Oh...What? Ah no. That's enough for today." (Frantic) "Howard, wait up! Everything is fine here! Nothing is broken!" "Sword Quest" * "Howard, I'm NOT gonna fight with a balloon." * "I get what you were saying all this time! THIS balloon is my sword! And I'M GONNA NINJA WITH IT!" * (Inside a cactus field) "This isn't that bad... I was WRONG! There are so many! So many pointy things! All of them hurt all over my body! Gah, my balloon! My ballon is all I care about! Howard, do NOT push me! Howard! Oh, now I'm gonna push you– I missed, I missed and my face is touching it!" * "New new rule, I'm not letting go this balloon. No matter what." "Nukid on the Block" * "Say hello to my Ninja eye-poke!" * "Those are ridiculous...ly awesome!" * "The Class-Fecta isn't a real thing." * (To Howard) "I am the Ninja; I like being the Ninja; it's my duty. But I wouldn't expect you to understand what it means to have a duty." * (About Franz) "'The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally.' Ugh, you're the enemy the Nomicon was warning me about!" * "Well, I guess you have to know the difference between your Franz and your enemies." * "Howard, I acted like a total shoob. I thought my only duty was being the Ninja, but I was wrong. I have two duties, a ninja duty and a best friend duty. ... No, you can laugh: I said 'duty' a lot of times." "Weinerman Up" * "Howard, bad sportsmanship does not look good on you." * "That was so bruce! I give myself 1,000 Ninja points!" * "'A Ninja must know when winning is losing and losing is winning.' If I want the robot to lose, I have to let Howard win! All right, Howard, you want the high score: come and get it." "Evil Spirit Week" * "Photo! Bomb! Us! Now!" * "I might have accidentally released an ancient bird thing which possessed you." * "This is the Bruce-est thing in the history of BRUCE!" "Der Monster Klub" * "Eh... It-it's just a game, right?" "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" * (in high-pitched voice) "Over there! Look! Over! There!" * "Clouds, wind, chicken, NINJA AIR FIST! ... Okay, that air fist should've worked." * "'Deceit often comes at a price.' We caused the mess, we gotta pay the price. I have to destroy the projector!" "Escape from Detention Island" * "You've done epic damage here. Like, more than usual. I think it's safer if I took this one." * "Howard doesn't mean that. I mean he's saying it but he doesn't mean it." * "Oh, it's a dragon!" * "The three main rocks on this island are 'NINJA RING!' 'NINJA RING!' AND 'NINJA RING!'" * "Something bad is about to happen." * "Everyone! Escape through my crack!" * "Relax, he's only a hologram." * "No, no, he's a robot. He is all robot." * "Eat lava!" * "Why don't you take this one, Big H?" * "See ya in detention." "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja" * "Gravy fries, prepare to be in my mouth! * "gasp* " Who?! What?! When?! Where?! Why?! HOWWWWWWW?!" * (Howard, having just eaten Randy's gravy fries: "In my defense, gravy fries.") "And I counter with... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" * "Wait, you guys actually believe that Bash is the Ninja? Baaasssh? Bash!" * "I knew it! Revealing your identity is dangerous! That's exactly why I didn't do it!" (pausing) "Okay, okay, I was gonna do it, but I didn't, so let's move on." "Ninja Camp" * "Mac Antfee, prepare to get your butt whooped by a nicewad." * "What am I supposed to learn from that PSYCHO?! If that's the kind of ninja I'm supposed to be, then you got the wrong freshman!" * "I'm not the wrong guy to be the ninja, right?" * "Really, Nomicon, this is the past ninja you wanted me to learn from?" * "It's the 'Pagoda of Knowledge,' and it's stupid! This whole place is stupid! How could you make the squad and I didn't? I'm the NINJA!" * "Oh, hey, Mac, thought I'd stop by. See how the whole 'splosions' goin'." * "No – Honkin' – Way!" * "Fine, just one thing, SMOKE-BOMB!" * "Ugh, Ninja Camp." (sarcastic) "Great idea, Howard; you know, we should go again next year." "Enter the Nomicon" * "Ain't no shame losing to the class of IN YOUR FACE!" * "I'm gonna wipe his butt- MIND-wipe his butt is what I meant!" * "In the Nomicon, anything is possible..." * (To Howard, about Mac Antfee) "HE THREW YOU OUT OF A PAGODA!" * (To Howard) "You took that from my wallet while I was shloomped down, didn't you?" "Sorcerer in Love" * "Howard – we have to get dates!" (After a short pause, Randy and Howard burst into laughter.) * "That's exactly the kind of cheesy line you'll never hear if you go out with me!" * "Someone's gonna find the most beautiful thing in school. It's only a matter of time!" * "Cute, NinjaNomicon. I mean, not helpful, but cute." * "The Carp's Eye! Above its nose and no ears! It's the most beautiful thing in school!" * "We found it, Howard!" * "It's so not repulsive." * "Ninja Duck, Ninja Flip! Ninja Slide, Ninja Slide! Yeah, baby! (débris falls on his head) Ah, come on!" * "Okay, guys, I know Amanda's hot. Super hot, but she's not..." (gets blasted by the Sorceress) * "Trust me, I don't want her." * "The nose did not need to know that." * "Wanna go to my house and get our Grave Punch on?" "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" * "Just one thing: you're not a hero." * "Because you jump in the last second and ganked your Biffer's cheese, Howard-style" * "You didn't save the day; you saved the second. That medal should say, 'Randy does all the work, while Howard jumps in at the last second and ganks his cheese!' * "Hey, what's this, some kind of line?" * (Whispering to Theresa) "Not a hero." * "This calls for a hero." ** Howard: "I'm on it!" ** Randy: "I mean the Ninja, not you,' Baby Buckaroo'!" * "It's Ninja Ti–" (Having his hand grabbed by Theresa) "THERESA! You're holding my hand! That's quite a grip you got there." * "Theresa, I don't suppose you have your twirling sticks on you?" ** Theresa: "Am I gonna get this back?" ** Randy: "No." * "Hey, demon dogs!" (throwing Theresa's twirling stick) "Fetch!" * "Yes, yes! Now, quick everyone to the bathroom!" * "He's ganking my cheese again!" * "Stop ganking my cheese!" * "Theresa (scared): "What do we do now?" ** Randy (to Howard): "Yeah, hero, what do we do now?" * "I have no faith in you." * "Theresa, I think you'd be safer with Howard. He's the (facepalms) real hero." ** Theresa (sadly) "Really?" ** Randy: "I'm afraid so, but I'll be right behind you." * (seeing the portal to the Land of Shadows) "Hachi-Machi! What the juice is that?!" * (To the Sorceress) "Not gonna happen; they're long gone by now." * (To Howard) "You saved me." * (To Howard, laughing) "Trust me; I wasn't that into it either." * (To Howard) "I was wrong. You're a total hero," * (To Howard) "Of course I'm a hero too, I mean I did banish the Sorceress back to the Land of Shadows." * (To Bash) "No, Bash..." (raising Howard's hand) "...this hero will show you the way." "Shloomp! There It Is!" * "Pretty bad but, it's worth it. If it makes me a better Ninja." * "When? Name one time." * "Better shloomp on it." * "Besides when you go full-Nomicon, you go full-Nomicon, that's why it's called full-Nomicon." * (to Nomicon) Oh, I ask myself, gotcha. (to NomiRandy) Okay me, I'm leaving Richunkulous but honestly– (gets slapped by NomiRandy)" * "Pardon me, me, but, what the juice?!" * "What am I doing to me?!" * "Yo, who cares what the book says?" * "I'm goin' Barely-Chunk." (eating Barely-Chunk straight from the machine) * "Hey, looking good, girl! What's up, P Slimz?" (opens his locker, looks at his reflection and winks) How you doin'?" * "Uh-oh, this is gonna hurt." * "Yeah, you sure about that?" (kicking the boombox, beginning a dance starting with a spin and ending with a wave-motion that leaves him pointing at Bash) * "Yo sup Weiner-Babe, girl how 'bout you and I get together and turn…" (pointing Heidi's nose) "…your 'me-cast' into a 'we-cast,' uh-huh?" * "Why aren't I stopping her, oh, right that's not me, I'm me and I'm tied to a chair !" * "I don't get it – I went full-Nomicon! Why aren't you telling me what to do? JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" * "Howard you freed me, what are you doing in the Nomicon?" * "I call him 'NomiRandy' and he's bad news!" * "I don't know. Nomicon won't tell me what to do. It just keeps saying that." (Showing Howard the Nomicon's lesson: "A Ninja without balance will fall.") * "I need to go half-Nomicon! Boom-bam-boom! Balance!" * "No honkin' way! I like it here." * (Mocking) "I'm Randy Cunningham; I never give up." * "And I will, with my ninja bouquet. Theresa, these are, umm... so, there's this guy, Randy Cunningham, I think that's his name, and he, and there, there was, umm... and he's sorry. Here.” (putting the bouquet on the ground) * "It's Randy, Randy! I just met the guy, I know it's Randy." (asking Jed and Scott) "Am I wrong about this?" (Jed and Scott shrug their shoulders) "Sheesh, smoke-bomb!" * "Let's just call it a swirl." "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" * "We went back in time!" * "Okay, I admit, this looks bad, but we can't give up!" * "C'mon, you stopped this guy once!" * "From where I came from, you did!" * "We're Ninjas, we never quit! I can't believe he just quit! He's the First Ninja, he's a legend! (sighs) Fine! If you won't help then– "(interrupted by Howard) * "I'm not gonna say that!" * "No, 'cause you just did!" * "Yoohoo, Mr. Sorcerer!" * "I was not ready! (entering Ninja Rage) NOW I'm ready!" * "Ow, my guts! He hit me in my guts!" * "Hey, First Ninja! You're back! NINJAS NEVER SAY QUIT!" * "I don't know what the cheese’s going on, but it ends now!" (jumping to the monsters) "Flume-Igation" * "Ninja tiny exploding balls! ... Probably should call that 'Ninja giant tiny exploding balls.'" * "But, hey! if we're all taking the Shame-scalator, there's no shame, right? Just plain ol' shameless movin' stairs." * "Ninja Bait-'n'-switch! Ohhhh, I did not think this throooooooough!" * "Yeah, but we didn't have to take the Shame-scalator. Well, we had to take it, but everyone had to take it. No shame in that! Just a regular old 'scalator." "Welcome Back Catfish" * "I aren't not telling you anything, but I also aren't not telling you everything." * (To the Nomicon) "Hey, coupla questions: Why is Booray back? Why didn't he recognize me? Why did his eyes glow green? And what exactly are the qualifications FOR BEING A SUBSTITUTE TEACHER?" * "Hey, spearchucker! Come and get me." * (To the Creep, who is driving a schoolbus) "Push it! ... The gas, I mean, with your foot... I guess 'Step on it!' is what I'm trying to say..." * (To Howard) "Fine. Sometimes, in the right light, your sister is pretty spicy." "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "These new Soupsicles are The Cheese – except for the meat ones: those are The Meat!" * (To MacFist, accusingly) "You sold this stuff in schools!" * "Ninja running water sound effect balls!" * "'Pee-pee dance?' How old are you?" "Living in Shooblivion" * "All right, clock, time to clean your clock. Get it? C'mon, that deserves a hand. Ohhh, I did it again – Hand? Clock?" Other Quotes * "What the juice?!" * "So honkin' cool!" * "So bruce!" * "Smoke-bomb!" * "Oh, my Ninja!" * "Let's do this!" * "Ah, that's wonk!" * "Ninja flip!" * "NINJA RINGS!" * "NINJA AIR FIST !" * " Ninja sprint!" * " It's Ninja'O clock!" Category:Main Characters Category:Character Quotes Category:Randy Cunningham Information